A Tease or Something More
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: He stepped in closer to her, pressed her body firmly against his. He could feel her heart beat increasing and thumping. Her heart was humming and her brain was losing higher function. House Cameron


**Disclaimer: **Nope the last time I checked they all belonged to David Shore and his people.

**A/N: **My first House fic, not sure if they are in character. I tried really hard to keep them in character but if they're not I'm sorry. I wrote this after seeing House's reaction to seeing Cameron in the red dress at the fundraiser thingie. Sorry cant remember the episode name but it's somewhere in season 2.

* * *

A tease or something More

Doctor Gregory House was concentrating very interestedly on the white board in front that stood in the open space, behind the glass table he and the rest of his team were currently occupying. As usual, with the white board marker moving at a furious pace across the board, House was jotting down the differential diagnosis options his male subordinates were giving him, on the patient he had stolen from Cuddy, who was obviously still unaware of his action.

House knew the reaction Lisa Cuddy would have when she eventually did find out about it, and he therefore called Wilson to keep the 'evil witch' busy at the poker table for a long while, or at least until he came up with something that would help save the 'stolen' patient's life.

And James Wilson, being Wilson, had tried, not very hard though, to protest against what House asked him to do. However, in the end Wilson had succumbed to his friend's demand and kept Cuddy interested in the poker game and her mind off the diagnostician and his eccentric team of subordinates. Wilson would keep Cuddy occupied for as long as he possibly could.

Chase and Foreman had started giving their opinions as soon as House had taken the pen in his hand. He didn't turn around to look at either of them, he simply wrote down the options as they came. He kept his gaze firmly on the board, hoping that something would somehow make sense and he would be able to solve the case in the least time possible. Time was of the essence for the patient as well as himself.

When the boys ran out of options and ceased talking, the room became eerily quiet and he realised he had yet to hear Cameron's thoughts on the illness. After a few minutes though, she voiced her opinion and the sound of her voice was enough to tear House's attention away from the board and cause him to turn around and focus his gaze on her.

He had seen Foreman and Chase earlier that evening at the fundraiser, and as usual, they did not leave an impression on him. Then again a tuxedo looked the same on every man and being a man he was definitely not interested in either of the boys to notice if they looked appealing or not. Their attire was somewhat out of place in the boardroom but House didn't seem to be bothered by it at all and neither were they.

House was however, impressed, surprised and definitely taken aback when his gaze had settled on Allison Cameron. His mental state was thrown off balance for a moment, as he fully took her appearance in. The red dress certainly did wonders for her, and possibly, for the first time in his life, apart from the word WOW, House was speechless.

There were no sarcastic comments, or even sexist ones from him. He was decidedly imprinted by what he saw, and it was doing nothing to curb his mind from thinking irrationally. His mind had veered from the case at hand and he was now considering just how easily he could get Cameron out of that damn devilish red piece of material. His brain was overworking and his mind was conjuring up pictures that should not have even made its way to his sub-conscience.

The sound of their voices brought House back to reality and he was quickly reminded that his number one priority was saving 'stolen patient's' life, and not on Cameron and how her tantalizing red dress would look splayed across his bedroom floor, she resided in other parts of his bedroom, devoid of all her clothes. His mind was now unquestionably in overdrive and that goddamned dress was not helping at all. He shook his head slightly, as though it would help with getting rid of his improper thoughts, needless to say, it had not worked.

He had not considered her a threat before, but now he understood that she would be the death of him… or worse she was going to cause him to lose his focus, which would result in the death of his 'stolen patient', As far as he was concerned, he was stuck in a no win situation. He just had to deal with it and stay as far away from Cameron as he possibly could… well just until she had changed out of her tempting dress and into a normal set of clothes he was used to seeing her in.

After delegating to the 'ducklings' what test he wanted and what treatments to start, House shooed them out of his office and waited there for a while. He took a few deep breaths, hoping it would help calm his racing heart and help clear his Cameron filled mind… but it seemed nothing was going to help at this second. He would have to try dealing with it using other methods.

A long, long time later, after numerous test had proven to be inconclusive, the patient relapsing, nearly dying and undergoing surgery later, the case had been solved and House was relieved that he could get out of the intoxicating presence of one Dr. Alison Cameron.

As he had assumed, Cuddy was livid when she found out why House had left the fundraiser and gathered up his team. That and the fact that he had stolen her patient enraged her slightly more, but since he had saved the person's life she couldn't help but cut House some slack. She was however, not at the top of his problem list. She was a perpetual pain in the arse and he knew it, but he had more pressing issues to deal with.

How was he supposed to sleep tonight with the image of the sexily dressed Cameron, looking all too innocent, running in his sex-starved mind? He knew he could call somebody and pay her for services rendered, but for long would he let himself be tortured? And for how long could he be distracted from running onto forbidden Cameron territory?

Well, at least there was an upside to saving 'stolen patient's' life… or that was he believed. Almost the entire night had passed with them being so intent on doing the good deed of saving lives. There was just about no time left for them to still be at the hospital and he was sure Cuddy would not mind if he and his team did not come in for the rest of that day. She owed them that, for saving her patient's life.

He grabbed his gear from his office looked forward to some peace and quiet at home. The walk from his office to the elevator was not a long one, and even after being stopped by Wilson, and having a chat, House made the trip in record time. He did not, however, expect to find what he did in the elevator.

The one person he was trying with all his might to avoid the entire night was standing calmly in the metal box looking all calm and collected. Not wanting to show his obvious discomfort at being this close to her in an enclosed space, House entered the metal box and pressed the ground floor button. He needed the contraption to move at warp speed, before his brain became unable to function on anything but the attractive brunette doctor standing behind him.

His mind was saying one thing, and his body was refusing to acknowledge the messages sent to it by his brain. Without thinking, he pressed in the emergency switch of the elevator making the entire electronic box come to a standstill between the two floors, and shaking Cameron out of her deep thought process.

A smirk made its way to his face as he turned around to face his sub ordinate and thus focusing his attention solely on her and catching the startled look that had graced her features. He took a small step back, coming within a foot of her. "Oh this is by far the dumbest thing I have ever done, apart from letting Stacey walk out of my life for the second time," he though to himself.

Cameron eyed him suspiciously, but waited for him to say something first or make the first move, since there was bothering him and he was the one who had momentarily trapped them in the small metal box. However, on his part, he said nothing, he merely kept smiling dopily as he watched her face for any reaction she would give, no matter how hard she tried to conceal it.

When she made no effort to even move, House decided to take matters into his own hands. He leaned against the back wall of the elevator, forcing Cameron to turn around and face him. The pain in his leg was getting worse with every passing second, but that did not matter at the moment. His brain was too preoccupied with thoughts of Cameron to let anything else enter his mind.

Everything took a back seat to Cameron for now. Nothing else in the world mattered more than the feelings he was experiencing at this precise second.

"Nice dress," he said, not really to her, but to the enclosed space, he had so successfully trapped them in. It did get him the response he wanted as he saw a shy smile tugging its way at the corners of her mouth.

"Didn't think you'd noticed," she replied noncommittally, hoping with all her might that he would not notice her slight tremor in her voice.

"Oh, I definitely noticed this one," he spoke again, his voice dropping to almost a whisper and sounding nothing less than sinful.

He lifted his gaze to meet hers, and vivid blue met intense green. There was no doubt about the attraction from both sides, though if he were questioned later about it, House would have vehemently denied it. It was not his usual way of dealing with things.

But this evening…

This evening was turning out to be very different to the one he had imagined last night when he went to bed. All he thought he was required to do was to attend a fundraiser, not talk too much to anyone who sat on the committee board and be pleasant to every person he came into contact with. He had to do all that and entertain Cuddy as well. It was going to be like spending an evening in hell.

This was not the case… however.

Slowly he raised his left hand and placed his fingers on her right shoulder. His fingers trailed from her clavicle to her humerus and down until it hooked into the top of her dress. The simple action of his fingers tracing a path on her body made Cameron squirm with nervousness, but she did nothing to let him know what his mere action was doing to her internally. She wanted to see just how far he would go with his little exploration experiment.

He continued moving his hand along the top seam of her dress, allowing it to flit across her chest, and thus making her more skittish as a result. His gaze, however, had not left hers and he was sure she wanted this as much as he did. He leaned against the back wall of the elevator, this time allowing his other hand to affix itself to her hip.

Her breath caught and he could see her chest rise and fall faster than he had ever seen before, though her eyes showed nothing of the emotion and excitement she was experiencing. She felt his hand make its way across her chest and come to a stop on her back. He had brought it almost full circle and she was about to ask him what he was up to when she felt him tug the zip down an inch or three.

The air cackled with intensity and lust and House was not sure he could keep this up any longer. He was fooling himself – he had fallen for Cameron a long time ago, and someone was going to get burned in this game of tease.

She felt his hand on her hip moving to her waist, she could feel the heat from his palm melt into the dress, and the body absorbing all the fire he had to offer. He was drawing circles in her waist; she could feel every movement to of his fingers through the thin red piece of material, still covering her body. She almost wished that the 8mm of microfibre was not separating his bigger body from her petite one.

Instinctively she took a step closer to him, leaving a breadths distance between them. Her hands had yet to move from her sides, and she knew whatever the next move was, it was going to change their relationship forever. Still, if House was willing to go this far, then who was she to complain?

Without thinking about it, she lifted her arms and placed them on his bicep and chest, where the top button of his shirt was undone. He could feel her breath on his neck and every nerve in his body was set alight with exhilaration, passion and… oh my, was it desire?

"Very… very… tempting," he drawled in a whisper, just before she felt his lips on her clavicle where his fingers had minutes before traced inane patterns on to drive her crazy. Her eyes closed automatically as she craned her neck as far as it would go, to allow more access of her skin and flesh to the man who was now invading her dreams and her every thought. This is what it was supposed to feel like.

'House," she started as her higher brain function started its return journey, allowing her mind to think logically, but was stopped immediately when he placed his forefinger on her lips.

He didn't say anything; he merely shook his head, indicating that he did not want to have any discussion about their current situation. He permitted himself to indulge in her for longer, and within seconds, his mouth had found a pathway to hers. He realised he was a fool for denying himself all this pleasure she was offering him.

He stepped in closer to her, eliminating the hair-breath distance that had seconds ago separated them and pressed her body firmly against his. He could feel her heart beat increasing and thumping against her anterior ribs. Her heart was humming and her brain was becoming fuzzy. If he kept this up for any longer, she was certain she would lose all her higher brain function.

Slowly his hand moved from her zipper, and up to the nape of her neck. He allowed his fingers to entangle themselves in her long, wavy locks as he positioned her for his next move.

The air seemed to get warmer and grew thicker with passion and desire. "Oh, how could I just allow myself to walk away from her?" he asked himself mentally. The truth was, he could not for the life of him, take a step back – take a step away from her. He was caught, with hook, line and sinker.

And that led to the last move. He pulled her face up toward his, and in an instant, Allison Cameron found herself kissing one Dr Gregory House. This was better than she had imagined, and fantasized it would be and it had definitely exceeded all her expectations. He kissed her long and hard, sucking all the breath out of her body and leaving her disoriented for a minute or five.

Before she could fully enjoy the satisfaction of the kiss, however, he pulled away, leaved her confused and feeling like she had been shortchanged. As she attempted to get her breathing back to normal, and her heart rate at its level best in this situation, she felt him once again pull her close and reclaim her lips with his.

The second kiss was hotter than the first, with tongues mating and their pent up passions released as their mouths made love, wild wet and unbridled. He was so caught up in the kiss that he lost his footing trying to balance on one leg, and crashed into the wall, pulling Cameron with him, his mouth never disengaging from hers. He did not realise Cameron was so good in the art of seduction, but know he knew and he was going to make the most of it.

They had to break apart when House's phone started to ring. He looked at the screen and saw Cuddy's name blinking on the screen. "Yes Ms. Buzz Kill," he said before she even had a chance to say hello.

"I'll see what I can do," Cameron heard him say as he hung up the phone midway through Cuddy's sentence.

He turned and focused his attention one again on her, making a bright red tinge colour her neck, face, cheeks and ears. She saw him reach for his cane and she knew it was now over. House on the other hand did not seem to think so, but pushed the emergency button out anyway, bring the electric box to a jolting start.

He started speaking before she could say anything that would have killed his mood.

"What I really would like to see, is that red dress, splayed across my bedroom floor, and the owner of the dress occupying other places in my bedroom and preferably not hiding behind a white coat which serves to conceal this red dress, and much, much more." His tone was low and tempting and extremely suggestive and Cameron could not help the goose-flesh that had taken residence on her skin.

The elevator doors opened swished open before she could formulate a response in her head and House, being House did not wait for one either. If he knew Cameron as well as he thought he did, his night was going to be one unforgettable night.

He left her standing in the elevator, mouth hanging agape and her brain overworking. A smirk made its way to his lips as he passed Cuddy, waving his cane in the air as proceeded to exit the building and get ready for his evening.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it.

Reviews are appreciated

Have a good week.

HR


End file.
